One Night Stand
by Designaspiceislefreak
Summary: Lila is a very attractive girl who falls in love with her boss who she slept with who is engaged to her best friend who slept with her husband who she divorced because he cheated.


**CHAPTER 1**

''Fire me?'' Lila Watts came to a halt at the center of the floor.Rage smerged all over his face. ''You can't fire me i'm your best.''

''I can and I will.'' Richard Cory sat stiffly behind desk, his hands clasped firmly untop the well polished glass surface. ''I can't keep you, your personal life is affecting your work and this stage we can't accept any lapsing. You have 48 hours to clear out your office.''

''Your gonna regret this, wait ah minute, may I ask who is my replacement.''

''You remember Hayley. Hayley Bhola.''

''Oh how can I forget, she ruined my life once and she's back to do it again, but just do me one favour, don't involve me in ya'll drama.

''Look i'm really sorry about this Lila but since after your divorce you changed. I don't know what that man did to you but I can see that hurting really bad and your hiding your self from everybidy, it's like you have wall built around you. So i'm giving you 3 months of to get your facts straight, by then I may reconcider, but for now i'm giving you an early vacation.''

''Before you hire Hayley ther is somehting you need to know, i'm not saying it to change your mind i'm just letting you know what a bitch she is. The reason me and my husband divorced is beacause he was having an affair.Hayley and I were friends since junior high and when she came back in town a month ago we hooked up. it was a long time since we saw each other but the the bond was still there.As the days went by we became closer and she started coming home for short visit until I invited her to move in with me and Dan. At first she refused but finaly she came. Two weeks after she moved in she started making up stories saying that Dan was chitting on me. I started getting phone calls, ah woman kept calling my phone telling me that Dan and would not have ah happily ever after. I told Dan about it but he told me not to worry. I came out to work early that day, that was the day you sent me home because it was Dan's birthday.On entering the house I saw someones underwera on the floor, I thought it was one of Hayley's so I picked it up hanged it on the chair. I heard someone laughing upstairs so I went up to have ah look.''

''Don't cry Lil.''

''I'm not. Anyway I went up and I opened the door.'' Stop it Lila your making ah fool out of yourself.

''What happened. Come on Lila what did you see?''

Tears were runing down my face like a water fall, I couldn't of hold it back. I sat down on the chair infront of his desk. ''Hayley and Dan were having sex on my Mother's bed.''

''Oh Lila i'm sorry, I did not know.''

I didn't know how it happened but the next thing I know I was in his arms and he was kissing me. Lord bless my sole it felt goooood. I placed my arms around his neck and he lifted me up and placed me on the desk. He never took his eyes of me as he stripped of his trousers and briefs. His hands were quick and ruthlessly afficent.I kissed him full on his warm, hard incredibly sexy mouth.

I gave it everything I had,moving into the moment, flying with the vision.Before I knew it my clothes were all over the floor. He was untop of me wispering in my ear, making me think that I was on the moon. He slid one leg within my thighs, shifted his moth back to mine in one in ah heavy, drugging kiss.

She gripped my shoulder,digging her fingers into into my bare skin. Moving my hands down to her stomach and down to the place where she was hot wet and full. He stroked as if he were now painting ah potrait, applying colours with lavish passion. Getting into his art.

She wanted to tell him to slow down. She needed time to adjust tohis unfamilliar level of raw, physical sensation. But time was out of her control along with every thing. When he found her again with his fingers, she screamed. It was to much.

Her body clenched violently. She could not think.

He went into her at that moment, moving at the sound of their heart beat. She was so tite.

''God, Lila are you ah virgine.''

''Stop asking questions.Yes I am a virgine.''

''But how come? You were married for three months.''

''Please don't let that stop you.''

He got his ticket, he drived harder and faster into her, wispering her name. And then it happened, they both climaxed. It felt so good. She felt the rigid tension in the muscle and bone beneath his skin and new that he was no longer in control.

Theen it was over.

''Lila, you should know that this can never happen again, I have ah fiance. Me and Hayley are getting married next month.''

Oh my God. I can't belive he just said that. Oh God . She got dressed so fast she forgot to put on her underwear.

The tears were fitting to come down. No. I'm not going to make ah fool out of myself again.

''Lila i'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. I got carried away. I truly am sorry.''

''O.k Richard. I heard you. Now can you move so I can pass.

There. She was gone. Lord what have I done.


End file.
